Cold Clothing
by Jenova-chan
Summary: It's cold, and someone's got warm clothes and someone else hasn't. Guess what happens? ONESHOT Felix/Piers


HI everybody! (Hi doctor Nick!) Anyway, I'm here again with a oneshot...seriously I _am _working on the last chappie of my other GS story, but I have a hard case of writers block...but I write something new everyday so don't loose hope! I _promise_ to finish it.

In the maintime, I'll try to satisfy you with this piece. It's...quite mushy and...nothing really happens but I tried to get ideas and this came up. And then it stuck and my other ideas got blocked out, so I was forced to write it. Here you go!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of Golden Sun's characters or settings.

* * *

He noticed it at first when they'd set sail for the first time, when the winds carrying them out of Madra's docks were chilly and moist. But, as sea-monsters popped up randomly and his first ship-steering lesson took place, he forgot it quickly enough.

The second time he thought about it was when they first began their trek towards the second piece of the trident, towards the colder regions of the world, namely Tundaria and the archipelago of frozen islands. As the Lemurian ship sailed towards colder latitudes, he noticed small shivers running through the others body as the temperature dropped. But no-one else noticed though, and since he didn't actually know what to do about it, he let it slide for the time being.

But apparently the thought still lingered in his mind as he started to develop feelings for a certain someone and begun to spend more time around that person. He tried to ease his way into the persons life without making the other suspicious; like that time when he just _happened _to be awake to accompany the other at the helm of the ship late at night, when the sky was clear of any clouds and the frosty breeze played softly in the sails. He took advantage of his reputation for being moody and pretended to be stargazing the whole night, but every so often he took a sneak peak at the other and couldn't help noticing that the smooth skin was prickled with goose-bumps (was he really sitting _that_ close?) and seriously thought about asking why in Weyard he didn't wear more clothes. But alas, his mouth and voice seemed to be out of order, and before he got it repaired the other yawned, said good-night and left the rudder to him.

He didn't mind when the weather was nice and he could stand at the helm and ehmm...enjoy the view of the other, but those stormy days ('cause not _all _days could be perfect) when they'd be up on deck, trying to steer through enormous waves while fighting off monsters and make sure that the huge water masses wouldn't wash them off the ship and plummet them into an almost certain death in the raging ocean, he would get worried to say the least.

Thoughts of severe pneumonia, frostbite and high fever ran through his mind in a loop. But somehow, miraculously, the other made it through every single storm and icy weather without getting ill.

As they finally arrived at the only available Tundarian beach, everyone put on their warmest clothes. Except for _him_.

They wandered towards the frozen tower, through blizzards and snow, and on this first day he was sure that the constant shivers wasn't due to tiredness of fighting monsters. They put up camp for the night and decided to take shifts whilst guarding the vitally important campfire that Jenna amazingly enough managed to light in the biting cold. He'd quickly volunteered to take the late shift with his crush.

"Are you okay Felix? You aren't saying much..."

He was torn from his thoughts as the blue haired Lemurian next to him spoke to him in a soft voice.

As a response, he shook his head. "It's nothing."

A small smile formed on the Mercury Adepts blue-tinted lips. "Good. It wouldn't do to get sick now would it?" He laughed a bit. To Felix it sounded hoarse and forced, not at all like his usual carefree laugh.

"No. The monsters here are stronger than those we've encountered anywhere else and they'll probably get even tougher inside the tower. We have to move quickly to avoid unnecessary accidents, especially in this cold." The Venus Adept replied, direct and straight to the point as usual. It seemed that he couldn't act otherwise around Piers even though he wanted to.

Blue hair shone in the firelight as Piers nodded. "I've noticed too. How long do you think it'll take to reach the t-t-ACHO!" Piers face scrunched up and he hunched over as he had a sudden coughing-attack.

Felix was immediately by his side. As Piers stopped couching and began to breath normally, the Valian brushed away some stray blue strands of hair that'd fallen in the Lemurians face. As his fingers brushed against Piers forehead, he was taken aback by the heat radiating from it.

"Piers, you're sick! You have a fever, and a seriously high one at that!" Felix hissed angrily, mad at himself as a leader for not having noticed the sickness in time.

He took the Mercury Adepts chin between his thumb and forefinger and carefully turned his face towards him. He had to restrain himself from gasping at how Piers looked up close. The usually bright and alert golden eyes were glassy and tired, the tanned face was pale and his cheeks were flushed. And even though his body temperature was way over the normal, shivers constantly wrecked the docile body.

Yellow orbs looked down at the white snow as Piers tried to turn his head away. "I'm fine Felix, really it's noth-COUGH!" Another hacking cough made the Lemurian bend over and Felix had to support him from falling over.

"Oh Piers...why didn't you say something? We could've waited on the ship for your fever to go down and we could've fixed some antidote or something to cure you." Felix said softly, feeling both worried and slightly...exalted? Oh well, this is the closest he'll get to touch Piers in the ways he want. (Felix got _such_ a dirty mind!)

Brown eyes locked with golden ones as the sick Mercury Adept gasped for air. "N-no. We c-can't afford loosing wh-what little time we have on so-some stupid sickness!"

"But we could've...wait a minute! For how long have you known that you were sick?" The Venus Adept gripped Piers shoulders to make him look into his eyes, but to no avail as the other kept his eyes lowered.

"A week maybe...give or take a few days."

He couldn't help himself from gripping the strong shoulders a little tighter. "A _week_?! Piers, you're literally burning up and you didn't bother telling me?! Don't you realise how serious this can get? And how did you manage to even walk this whole time? You could've collapsed in the middle of a monster battle and we-_ I_ wouldn't even know what the problem was!" He felt a sting in his heart as he saw the stricken look on Piers face. He didn't mean to play the guilt-card, it just slipped out.

Still eyes downcast, Piers swallowed tightly as his throat was still sore. "I...I used my psyenergy...I just..."

"Just what?"

"...Just thought...that you'd see me as a liability and not let me come with you. And... I really want to go with you Felix." Blue hair covered a pale face as Piers hung his head miserably and violent shivers continued even though he was sitting as close as possible to the fire. "I've run out of psyenergy to heal myself with now... I guess I am exactly what I didn't want to be."

Felix sighted and thought for a second, and without a word he placed himself behind Piers and wrapped his thick dark green cape around them both in a kind of backward hug. He pressed Piers gently backwards to rest against his chest and for a moment he felt Piers muscles tense but he soon relaxed somewhat into the awkward hug. Snow twirled around in the wind around them, making lazy patterns in the air as the fire kept them fairly warm.

"You know I'd never leave you behind..." Felix buried his nose turquoise hair.

Summoning some psyenergy, he let it seep into Piers sick body in the form of a Curing spell. The body temperature of the one in front of him lowered somewhat, now not in the critical zone but still noticeably high.

The Water Adept shifted slightly in the hug. "Ah...thank you Felix...but won't you get cold? I-I mean, not that I mind this! Not at all, but...you might catch whatever I have."

"I'm probably out of the risk-zone, since I'm not the one with too little clothing so don't worry. Besides, I have enough psyenergy to last till the morning and then we'll take some antidote from Shebas backpack, she recently restocked them, and you'll be as good as new. It'll be fine, trust me." His heart thumped faster as Piers made himself comfortable against his stomach. "I've been thinking about that though. Why in Weyard do you wear that thin clothing all the time?"

"I don't know actually...I just haven't had time to fix new ones. And it's not like I can go home and change clothes now, is it?" Piers shrugged and yawned.

"We'll fix something warmer for you later. For now you'll have to cope with this." The Earth Adept replied. _'This isn't half bad.'_ He thought._ 'The secret love of my life is willingly lying in my arms. He's sick though but what can I do? ...He's so docile now...mmm...'_

A comfortable silence settled around the pair and, as time went by, Felix noticed how the Mercury Adepts breathing and heartbeat slowed down. Suddenly, Piers head lolled to the side, now resting on Felix shoulder. The owner of said shoulder had to fight the urge of kissing that exposed neck and smooth skin...it _beckoned_ him to do it.

Dirty Felix: "Come on! He's _asleep_ for crying out loud! He wouldn't notice if you just did it once...or twice. You might never get a chance like this again!"

Nice Felix: "No, don't do it! It would almost be like taking advantage of him when he's asleep! Have some decency! And besides, if he woke up he would never forgive you!"

The normal Felix shook his head slightly to quiet the voices in his head, making brown spikes of hair sway back and forth. His breaths along with Piers' made small mist-clouds in the frigid air and snow whisked away with the wind. Subconsciously, he tightened his grip around his crush and wrapped the cloak tighter around them.

Seriously...the Lemurian _could _wear less clothes now if he wanted..ugh! Bad Felix!

He mentally slapped himself for thinking such things about someone he wasn't even sure liked him back. He caught himself staring, like he was hypnotized, at the tanned neck that so invitingly was stretched out before him, the skin rising slightly up and down as Piers breathed in and out with his mouth slightly open...those alluring lips...BAD FELIX!

"Oh dear Gods, what have I done?" Felix sighted and started to regret wrapping Piers up in a hug. He could've just _given_ him the cape! This was making him more and more insane by the minute. But then again...Piers didn't seem to mind the closeness at all though...

He swallowed and peeked down at the sleeping face. Just a quick peck wouldn't be criminal would it? (Bad Felix: "Go Felix, go!") Coming to a conclusion, he bent down and pressed his cold lips gently against Piers warm and soft neck. He felt the others heartbeat through the skin and inhaled the scent that was so typical for Piers; a tint of lemon mixed with the smell of the salt sea and a hint of mint.

A small moan and a movement under his lips made him quickly retreat and watched the others face in a mix of horror and curiosity. Mostly horror though.

"Mmm...Felix?" Piers eyes cracked open and lazily gazed up at the Venus Adept. "Did you just...kiss me?"

The usually stoic and quiet leader blushed, and he prayed to the Gods that Piers was to sleepy to notice. "I think...I mean..." He took a deep breath. It wasn't like him to stutter and tip-toe around a subject like this! So he tried again. "Yes. Yes, I did Piers."

"It was nice." Piers made himself comfortable yet again. "If you meant it, and I mean if you _really_ meant it, feel free to do it again." Yellow eyes fluttered shut.

In the two minutes it took for sleep to claim the Lemurians mind, Felix sat frozen in something he would describe as shock mended together with excitement, and tried to figure out what just happened. He'd kissed the one he loved and he'd got busted...but somehow...he was allowed to do it again?

He turned his confused brown eyes from the white mass of snow to watch the sleeping face, so relaxed and beautiful that he felt a small smile tug on the corners of his mouth. Felix carefully huddled closer, until Piers was half lying/ half sitting in his lap, cradled in his arms. To his surprise, the Water Adept was much lighter than he expected. He furrowed his brow; he must've lost weight because of the sickness.

Why hadn't he just asked if he wanted warmer clothes? Piers wasn't the kind of person to complain about himself, and seriously...he wore shorts, a turtleneck t-shirt and a short-sleeved vest! He if somebody should whine about the cold, not his torch-loving little sister who, in the record time of 20 seconds, managed to gather up most coats, blankets, scarves and other warm items into the girls room, leaving the two boys to their own devices without any mercy. And she _still_ said that Sheba and all their djins, not to mention herslef, were cold.

Suddenly a wicked thought entered his mind. He hadn't been brave enough to do anything about the clothing-problem before it was too late, but that didn't mean that he couldn't move this new thing on...and perhaps warm Piers up a bit in the process. Once again he advanced forward, more confident this time and his free hand tangled in blue hair, and his lips found the smooth skin of Piers jawbone. He worked his way downwards, placing soft butterfly kisses all the way down to the sleeping Mercury Adepts collarbone. A half-conscious moan escaped Piers mouth and citrine orbs opened slightly. Felix smirked for a second and then placed a kiss on the Lemurians lips. He felt the smile slowly working it's way to Piers lips and he broke the kiss too look at the one he held in his arms.

"What is it?" The Earth Adept asked quietly, only a whisper against the others hot skin.

To Felix surprise, Piers chuckled. "All this because I wear light clothes? I wonder what you'd do if I wore even less...?"

Deciding to act upon the given moment and take the hinted challenge, the Venus Adept suddenly flipped them over, he on top of Piers who had his back against the damp ground. Enjoying the gasp that slipped out of the other, Felix captured both of Piers wrists with his hand and pinned the other down with his body. "Yes indeed...what _would_ I do? Wouldn't you like to know that now?" He grinned and let his chocolate eyes roam over the Mercury Adepts body, like a predator watches it's prey.

"F-Felix a-aren't you..." A gulp. "Aren't you going a-a little to fast? Ah-I don't mean that I-I don't...I mean, I like you very much b-but..."

Felix cut the rambling out as he sat up again, pulling the stuttering Piers up with him. He ignored the surprised yelp and buried his nose in slightly wet aquamarine hair. "I was just kidding." _'For now...' _"I don't know exactly what we've started but we'll figure it out together, and as slow as we want."

Piers sighted and settled his hack against Felix stomach. "Yeah...we'll figure everything out in the morning and I'll get rid of this tiresome sickness. Then we'll all continue towards the second trident piece and we'll be one step closer to saving the world. And one step closer to my home where I might have some spare clothes...and that's good right?" He yawned.

"Hmm...I don't know. I think I've come to like the ones that you have." He re-wrapped the big cloth to a more comfortable position, his hands resting on Piers stomach. "If they mean that you'll be this close to me whenever we have the..._misfortune_ to sail into a cold region of the world."

Felix felt the nudge of Piers elbow in his abdomen. "You're a perv, you know that?" A big yawn made the Water Adept wrinkle his nose. "Of all the people in the outside world I had to choose to fall in love with, I chose a closet pervert. But he's damned hot..."

The Earth Adept laughed quietly, mindful of the girls that slept in a tent a few metres away. "You don't look so bad either...for a poor Lemurian with a cold and a terrible insomnia that is. Go to sleep Piers, I'll watch out for any danger. Being sick makes you trired."

He only got incoherent mumbles as a reply and a warm body that snuggled even closer. Said body quickly went slack as sleep, for the third time this night, regained it's power over Piers senses. Gently stroking snow-damp long hair, Felix figured that maybe, just _maybe_, Piers clothes wasn't just as bad as he'd first thought. They'd definitely helped him a lot tonight...even if they'd made Piers sick.

He glanced towards the girls tent. No sounds, no movements or signs that indicated that they were awake. Good.

The Venus Adept turned his dark eyes back to the fire and smiled.

'_Not half bad at all.'_

After all...he might let Piers keep his clothes on...for the time being.

* * *

I'm done, it's late and I'm not quite as happy as I want to be about this story but...whatever. And yes! Piers _is _uke in both my stories! Odd huh? Well, if you like it or/and have anything else to say, REVIEW ME! It's good for my health...


End file.
